


Too Much Kissing

by Jessa



Series: Out of the Sunshine [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banned Together Bingo, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Ben just wants to take Finn's picture. Finn just wants a reason to let him.
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Out of the Sunshine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Too Much Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> In response to one of the squares on my BTB2020 bingo card: too much kissing.
> 
> And this photo from JB’s Instagram:  
> 

“Left,” Ben says. “Move left, Finn.”

Finn moves to his left.

“Oh,” Ben says. “No, sorry. I meant your other left, Finn.”

“My _other_ left?” Finn says. “You mean, my right?”

“No, Finn, left. Your left.”

Finn frowns. “Ben, this _is_ my left. You are talking about _your_ left. Your left is my right.”

“Will you just go closer to the lamp post, Finn? Just move _there_.” Ben waves his arm. “Okay? _There_.” And he points at the lamp post. “Whatever the hell that direction is, Finn, move _there_. Please? Before I lose the light. This is amazing light and you look _really_ hot in this right now. I promise.”

“Ben,” Finn sighs, “I know I look really hot in this right now. This is my very best outfit and in _every_ light I look really hot in this. My gosh. Don’t you remember when I bought it? Ben?”

“Huh?”

“I said, don’t you remember when I bought it?”

“Um,” Ben says, peering through the viewfinder again. And turning through the apertures too because a cloud is moving in front of the sun. “Yeah, sure, of course I remember.”

Finn narrows his eyes. “Really?” he says in a very disbelieving tone.

“Yep,” Ben says. “Really.”

“So, when did I buy it then, Ben?” Finn asks. “Hm? If you remember, as you say you do, then you will be able to tell me the day and the place I bought it. And what I bought you on that day and in that place.”

“Huh?”

“Come on, Ben. I haven’t got all day. Mr Whippy calls.”

“Mr Whippy?”

“Yep.”

“Uh, Finn?”

“Yes, Benjamin?”

“Um...Finn I can’t actually remember when you bought that outfit.”

Finn sighs. “I knew it.”

“Sorry,” Ben grumbles.

“I’m really disappointed, Ben,” Finn says. “It was the same day I bought you the roll of film you’re using right now. Because you had no money left in your account and you asked me to loan you twenty-five dollars for it. Do you really not remember this?”

“Oh,” Ben says. “Maybe I do remember this, now. Yeah.”

“I can’t believe you forgot,” Finn says.

“Well, you buy a lot of outfits,” Ben says.

“Not that many.”

“More than me. You spend a lot of money on outfits. I don’t spend that much money on film.”

Finn glares at Ben.

He lowers his camera. He steps towards Finn because Ben’s pretty sure Finn’s not putting on that frown. They do tend to bicker a little. It usually leads to flirting and that usually leads to sex. But sometimes it just leads to a big old fight and they have been having a nice date in the park so far today. And Ben doesn’t really want this to become a big old fight. He’d much rather this lead to sex.

“Finn, I’m really sorry,” Ben says, slipping his arms around Finn’s waist. “I’m sorry I forgot where you bought your outfit. And everything else I forgot, well, I’m really sorry for all that too. You really do look hot today and...well, if you don’t wanna take pictures anymore, that’s okay.”

“Maybe you could kiss me,” Finn says. “And that might make up for you giving me poor directions and then forgetting absolutely everything.”

Gently, Ben takes one of Finn’s hands in his own. And he brings the outside of that to his lips. He places a kiss on Finn’s knuckles. And then he moves softly up Finn’s bare arm. Trailing even more kisses. All the way up to the hem of the sleeve of Finn’s t-shirt. Then Ben kisses Finn’s forehead. And then he kisses his cheek. And then Ben nuzzles underneath Finn’s jaw, as Finn giggles. Ben kisses beneath Finn’s ear, giggling too. And last of all Ben kisses Finn’s mouth. Softly kneading against his lower lip at first until Finn opens his mouth and lets Ben slide his tongue between his lips. Letting him lick along his own tongue. Ben draws away and looks at Finn. Hoping that was enough.

“Okay,” Finn says slowly. “I forgive you, Ben. Take your damn picture and then let’s go get some ice cream.”


End file.
